Rhaucus
''Rhaucus (Simon, 1879) is a genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with five valid species from the Colombian Andes. It has been recently reviewed (García & Kury, 2017García, A.F. & Kury, A.B. (2017) Taxonomic revision of the Andean harvestman genus Rhaucus Simon, 1879 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4338 (3), 401–440. 26 Oct 2017.). Synonymy Rhaucus Simon, 1879: 213; F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905: 572; Roewer, 1912a: 77; 1923: 349; Mello-Leitão, 1923: 113; Mello- Leitão, 1926: 334; Mello-Leitão, 1932: 57; Mello-Leitão, 1933: 106; 110; Mello-Leitão, 1935: 113; Roewer, 1943: 13; Kury, 2003: 83. Rhaucus (Rhaucus): Sørensen in Henriksen, 1932: 352. Cynorta part.: Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953: 37. Neorhaucus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905: 572; Roewer, 1912a: 24; Roewer, 1923: 305; Mello-Leitão, 1926: 331; Roewer, 1927: 548; Mello-Leitão, 1932: 89; Mello-Leitão, 1933: 107; Mello-Leitão, 1935: 114; Kury, 2003: 73. Pararhaucus Pickard-Cambridge, 1905: 572; Roewer, 1912a: 101; Roewer, 1912b: 142; Roewer, 1923: 378; Mello-Leitão, 1926: 335; Roewer, 1928: 551; Mello-Leitão, 1932: 88; Mello-Leitão, 1933: 107; Mello-Leitão, 1935: 114 [junior subjective synonym of Paecilaema C. L. Koch, 1839 by Goodnight & Goodnight (1953b: 54)]. Etymology Rhaukos (latinized as Rhaucus) was an ancient city of Crete. Gender masculine. Placement Originally placed in Cosmetidae CosmetinaeKury, A. B., 2003. Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Iberica de Aracnología, Zaragoza, vol. especial monográfico, nº 1: 1-337. Type species Rhaucus vulneratus Simon, 1879, by subsequent designation, in F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905. There were two species cited in the original description of the genus, the second species is currently placed in Flirtea. Diagnosis From García & Kury, 2017: 404 García, A.F. & Kury, A.B. (2017) Taxonomic revision of the Andean harvestman genus Rhaucus Simon, 1879 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4338 (3), 401–440. 26 Oct 2017.) say "DS alpha type (in Cynorta, Eulibitia and Flirtea beta type), tegument granular (Figs 3a, 10a) (in Eulibitia, Flirtea and Metarhaucus smooth). Mesotergum clearly delimited, divided into four areas by well-marked grooves. Area III with a pair of tubercles varying between acuminate, dome-shaped or mammilliform (Figs 6c, 12c, 15c) (in Cynorta and Flirtea acuminate medium/high spines; in Eulibitia, very short tubercles). Pedipalpal tibia wide, spoon shaped (Figs 4b, 8b) (in Cynorta, Erginus, Eulibitia and Flirtea elongated, in Roquettea spatulate). Coxae IV with prominent multi-tuberculated clavi inguines (Figs 4h–i) (in Cynorta and Flirtea one large apophysis, in Eulibitia two irregular tubercles, in Taito wrinkled granules) and a multicapitate apophysis (mca) of at least seven tubercles (Fig. 4i) (in Cynorta three fused tubercles, in Taito two tubercles, in Platymessa two fused tubercles). Legs III–IV curved, robust and very granular, with a pair of ventral rows of spines from Fe to Ti (Figs 3d–e, 7d–e) (in Cynorta, Erginus, Eulibitia and Flirtea straight, thin and mostly smooth). Femur IV shorter than DS length (longer in Cynorta, Erginus, Eulibitia and Flirtea). VP of penis short (in Flirtea very elongated), with two lateral patches of type 4 microsetae not reaching the center of the VP in ventral view (Figs 5c, 8h) (in Cynorta covering the entire surface, in Eulibitia covering only lateral margins, in Flirtea smooth). VP of penis with two large MS A (Figs 5b, 11g, 14i) (in Cynorta one MS A extremely reduced, in Flirtea one MS A larger)." Included species * Rhaucus vulneratus Simon, 1879: 213 - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca)*. * Rhaucus quinquelineatus Simon, 1879: 215 - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca). * Rhaucus serripes (Simon, 1879): 204 - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca). * Rhaucus papilionaceus (Simon, 1879): 205 - Colombia (Cundinamarca). * Rhaucus robustus (Mello-Leitão, 1941): 169 - Colombia (Boyacá, Santander). * Rhaucus florezi ''García & Kury, 2017: 426 - Colombia (Boyacá). ----- In addition - Due to the synonymy of ''Metarhaucus fuscus Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 [type species of Metarhaucus] as a junior synonym of Rhaucus serripes (Simon, 1879)García, A.F. & Kury, A.B. (2017) Taxonomic revision of the Andean harvestman genus Rhaucus Simon, 1879 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4338 (3), 401–440. 26 Oct 2017.), several other species previously in Metarhaucus are implicitly transferred to the genus, but require further revision to establish more appropriate placement. * Rhaucus conspicuus (Roewer, 1927): 591 - Ecuador (Zamora-Chinchipe). * Rhaucus devillei ''(Simon, 1879): 201 - Ecuador (unknown). * ''Rhaucus lojanus (Roewer, 1912): 71 - Ecuador (Loja). * Rhaucus ohausi ''(Roewer, 1912): 70 - Ecuador (Loja). * ''Rhaucus reimoseri (Roewer, 1933): 271 - Costa Rica (Cartago) * Rhaucus reticulatus (Roewer, 1912): 145 - Colombia (Cundinamarca). * Rhaucus serrifemur (Roewer, 1927): 590 - Ecuador (Loja). * Rhaucus trilineatus (Sørensen, 1932): 359 - Colombia (Unknown). * Rhaucus unicolor (Roewer, 1957): 89 - Peru (Cajamarca). * Rhaucus variatus (Roewer, 1912): 68 - Ecuador (Tungurahua). Notes *See false geographic records discussed in Kury 2003: 83. References Additional images - Gallery File:IMG_5045.JPG|''Rhaucus quinquelineatus'' (Simon, 1879) from Colombia highlands. Photo copyright Miguel Medrano. Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:Andean fauna Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:South America Category:Fauna of Ecuador Category:Fauna of Costa Rica Category:Fauna of Peru